


Miracle

by flootzavut



Series: When Larry Met Freddy [5]
Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-typical language, Fix-It, M/M, When Larry Met Freddy, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 10:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: Larry cannot figure out how he got in this position...





	Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> This follows on directly from [**Tough Guy**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11115654)

* * *

_**Miracle** _

* * *

 

Larry stays awake for a long fucking while after Freddy has drifted off against his chest. Freddy's clutching at him like a security blanket, and it's really fucking touching. Larry cannot figure out how he got in this position, how the fuck this kid latched on to him and likes him so goddamn much. Sure, Larry took Orange under his wing, made sure he was gonna be okay, but all the stuff he talked about with Orange... Orange would think he was cool, but Orange ain't real. Larry woulda thought Freddy the Cop would hate him. But Freddy, for some unfathomable fucking reason, is calmed by Larry's presence in his bed.

Larry presses his face into Freddy's hair and breathes in the scent of him. Freddy shouldn't like Larry so much, and Larry shouldn't like Freddy so much, either. It's possible they're both fucking idiots. But Larry's pretty goddamned sure it's not gonna stop him from keeping a hold of this, no matter what. Now he's had a taste... there's no going back.

He wishes he understood what was going on in Freddy's head: what made him leap out of bed like he thought it was on fire, made his hands shake so bad he couldn't light his goddamned cigarette; what left him sweaty and shivering; what made him look at Larry and ask 'Are you okay?' when it was Freddy who was still practically falling apart from whatever had him spooked.

He lets his hand soothe up and down Freddy's back, can't help smiling when Freddy relaxes even more against his chest, then cups Freddy's buttock, slipping his fingers into the back of Freddy's stupid underwear (Larry's still fit to kill himself laughing over them), because hello, did you  _see_  this kid's ass? God _damn_.

Freddy feels so fragile and soft in his arms, so fucking breakable, and Larry is appalled all over again that someone thought it was a fucking great idea to send him in to try and take down Joe fucking Cabot. Okay, so Freddy was doing pretty fucking good. Larry never suspected a thing, and sure he's biased, he's been gaga over the kid from the get-go, but no one else had a problem with him either. Not even Joe, as far as Larry knows. So maybe Freddy's tougher than he looks, maybe he deserves more credit.

Now Larry's seen him pale and clammy and fucking terrified from his nightmare, though, he just... he just really hated that, all right? He hates that somebody thought it was okay to put a fucking kid in a position where he's so totally fucking terrified. He hates that they left him there.

He'll keep on telling Freddy it's gonna be okay, that Larry is gonna make fucking sure to keep him safe, but fuck... seriously, they're planning a fucking armed robbery, and now Larry knows the cops are watching, and how the hell can he promise that?

Larry shouldn't care so much, shouldn't give a fucking rat's ass. This kid is a cop - and every time Larry tells himself that it seems more fucking stupid. Larry's falling for a cop. Ain't that just the biggest fucking joke of the century? Larry's naked in bed with a fucking cop, who's clinging to him like he's a fucking lifeline, who has his face and his hand and his body flush against Larry's chest like Larry - who is a fucking cop killer - will keep him safe. And the most stupid fucking thing is that this cop's safety is almost all Larry can even fucking think about.

All his other thoughts - all the ones that aren't 'Fuck, how can I keep him safe, how can I keep him safe?' - are caught up in just... God, how fucking adorable this kid is. He still don't understand what Freddy could see in him. How Freddy can look at him like he's fucking... fucking beautiful and warm and comforting. Lawrence Dimick is a lot of fucking things, but Freddy looks at him like he's a goddamned miracle, and he sure as hell ain't one of those.

Problem is, a miracle is exactly what they need

Part of him wants to get in a car and fucking drive, to Baja, maybe, get the fuck out of dodge before anything goes down. But Larry knows Joe, and you don't piss off Joe Cabot. Papa likes Larry a lot, but Larry ain't fool enough to think that extends to disappearing without an explanation right before a job coincidentally goes bad. And if Joe found out Freddy was a cop? Larry don't have the cash to get 'em out of range of Joe's fury. And no fucking way is Joe getting near this boy to hurt him. No fucking way.

He wonders what the chances are of getting Joe to walk away from this one without risking Freddy. If Joe knew the cops had someone inside, he'd go looking for the rat, and that can't happen, but maybe there's a different way, a safer way to get Joe to back out.

Larry realises suddenly he doesn't have a clue how much the pigs know or what they have planned. Somehow, getting naked seemed so much more important. He chuckles into Freddy's hair. He's behaving like a goddamn lovesick teenager, it's ridiculous, and he has no fucking regrets whatso-fucking-ever. Fuck it. They will figure this out, they'll... well, Larry doesn't have a fucking clue what they'll do, but Freddy's a smart kid and Larry's got decades of this kind of shit under his belt. They will work it out, they will get to that beach in Baja or Bali or Bora Bora or wherever-the-fuck Freddy wants to go. It's that simple.

In the meantime, Larry's really gotta try and get some sleep or he's gonna be a fucking waste of space. He ruffles Freddy's hair and kisses the top of his head. Larry ain't sure exactly how he's gonna get back to sleep with Freddy's fear so fresh and vivid in his mind, but he can hold Freddy close and make him feel safe, he can fucking well look after his boy, and maybe that'll help them both.

God, he loves this kid. He'd forgotten what it was like when someone got into your heart this way, made you stupid and happy and scared all at the same time. "You're a tough guy," he murmurs, "you're my tough guy," and Freddy may be sound asleep, but he snuggles closer into Larry's chest and makes a happy noise, and Larry has it so bad it's fucking absurd. He can't help himself from grinning like a goddamn idiot. There's no way Larry's letting this slip through his fingers. Maybe he don't deserve this, but fuck 'deserves' - he made the best of the shitty hand he was dealt, and no one ever gave him the chance to start over. Fuck that. He's still who he was a month ago, he's not pretending different. But now he has something to hope for besides staying out of jail. Now he has a reason to do something other than drift from job to job trying to stay one step ahead.

If Freddy'll let him... Larry Dimick will do whatever it takes to get them out of this in one fucking piece, and then he's gonna give his boy the world.

_~ fin ~_


End file.
